This invention is concerned with crutch tips, particularly shock absorbing crutch tips, and applicant is aware that the field is highly developed. However, prior shock absorbing crutch tips have not been satisfactory in use, lacking durability, being very readily subject to slipping upon engagement with small articles, such as stones, marbles, pencils, etc., and imparting undue reaction or recoil forces to the user resulting in discomfort and possible injury to active persons.
Applicant is aware of certain prior art patents, including those listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,251,372 Smith 3,040,757 Smith ______________________________________
The prior patents cited are subject to the disadvantages discussed above.